


And Baby Makes Six ( A Ficlet in the Temporary Home universe)

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childbirth, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Three years later, the Fraser's await the birth of a baby. By request.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	And Baby Makes Six ( A Ficlet in the Temporary Home universe)

“Oh! Dam it!” 

“Mamma bad word.” Five year old Faith informs her. Three year old Bree, holding her sister's hand, nods.

“I know lovies. Sorry. Mamma is just a bit uncomfortable with baby brother.” Two and a half years after she and Jamie were married and she is days away from having their son.

“Baby brother here.” Faith tells her sister while laying her hand on Claire’s protruding stomach. Bree has gotten better but is still mute. She has yet to say a word and communicates with gestures.

“That he is.” And may be on his way, Claire thinks as another, stronger twinge runs through her.

Jamie walks into the house after picking up Fergus from school. “How are my lasses?” he greets them. Faith wraps her arms around him and Bree does the same. 

“Da, baby brother bother mamma.” She informs him. Bree nods. He hugs them as his eyes turn to her.

“Is it time Claire?”

“I think so.” He nods, outwardly calm. 

“I will call Miss Fitz.” He leads her and their daughters into the living room and sits them down.

“Mam, are you okay?” Eight year old Fergus asks.

“I will be. Your brother is on the way.”

“Ah Dhai!” he whispers. 

“Baby brother.” Faith declares.

“That is right mon fille'.”

“She is on the way.” Jamie says rejoining them with her hospital bag. “Fergus, I trust you to help Miss Fitz with your sisters.”

“Aye da. You will see to mam?”

Jamie gives him a nervous smile. “Aye son.”

Four hours later.

“God damn it! I can’t do this Jamie!” They are swaying together, riding out the end of the latest contraction. She had started out calling them waves, then squeezes, and now the bloody contractions.

“You can. You are.” 

“I want to go home.” She cries against him. He feels helpless as he strokes her back and holds her close.

“I know baby. I am sorry. It will be over soon.”

“When?” Their midwife, Ana, walks in then.

“Lets see.” She works with her, examine her as she stands. “Very soon. You are at eight cms.”

An Hour later.

“That is it Claire. Good. Just like that.” Her face is beet red as she pushes down as hard as she can. Jamie supports her from behind, as she kneels over the birth stool.

A few minutes later, Ana has her ‘he he' as she cleans the baby's mouth out. She slips her the rest of his body out. She slips the baby up and into his parent's arms.

“Oh. There you are!” Claire breaths out as she looks into their son's blue eyes. He blinks and stares back.

“Hello Mac.” His daddy says. He touches his soft chestnut curls.

An hour later

Gillian and Joe lead their children in. Fergus takes his sister's hands and leads them to the bed where their mam lays cradling the baby.

“Fergus, Faith, and Bree, meet Mackenzie James, your brother.” Jamie softly says.

“He is so little.” Fergus says, gently touching his hand.  
“Hi Mac. I am your big brother. I will look after you.”

“Baby brother. Mac. Hi. I am Faith and this be Bree. She don’t talk.” 

But Bree surprises her, shocks them all. “Brother. Mac.” She says in a high sweet voice. Her family gasps.

“Bree! What?” Claire gets through the sudden lump in her throat.

“Mam. Mac. Baby brother.”

“Yes, oh my love, yes!”

A grand day becomes monumental! They all head home the next day. A complete and forever family.


End file.
